bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Brave Frontier Wiki
Vandalism Jovenator (talk) 18:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC)There seems to be a heavy case of vandalism for the images of various topics in the wiki, including pictures in the Unit Avatars page, as well as evolutions, and Spheres. Could someone do something to fix these images? : Wikia is working to fix it today. Luxionmk2 (talk) 17:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Catching Xenon I tried to get xenon by killing him 50 times and wasted a whole lot of **** you ******* need to fix the catch rate We ain't controliing his drop rate. So stop complaining here. Michaellancetiu (talk) 06:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :I updated the original post to remove the unnecessary profanity and racist remarks. Doing it again may result in a temporary ban. Luxionmk2 (talk) 21:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) PST clock Any way to add a live PST clock to the homepage or main bar? It would be really helpful for events 17:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea, will bring this up to Roresu, Benwhite StandNThrow (talk) 19:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) In-game Sprites To whomever uploads the in-game sprites of units, awesome work and thank you. Although there are a few missing, namely Iron Magress and a few others as well. If you could, please chack back over the units and take care of them. If I knew how to do it myself, I would. JunkyardJeff (talk) 19:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Why Can't I Get Xenon?! Why can't I get Xenon?! I fought floors 1-100 and didn't get him! Brave Frontier, please make it easier to get Xenon by completing floors 91-100, you only fight Xenon once in floors 91-100, that once should be at the final wave of floors 91-100, if you defeat him, YOU WILL GET HIM. If you guys read this message, I hope you agree with me. P.S.-I Beat Xenon and never got him. Times Fought- 30+ My Brave Frontier player code is: 6754004909- My name is Sora... They are two Sora's in Brave Frontier, my character is Mother Snow Stya. : It's all based on luck, and we're not controlling the drop rate. Gumi does. -Yapboonyew 14:07, July 24, 2014 (UTC) : I fought him around 15 times before he drop. Omega-003 (talk) 12:34, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Estia Drop Hello my account name is okill100 and i have been having a really strange string of bad luck for the Estia Drop. I have played each mission at least twice and some of them over 10 times. Because the special event is about to expire I was looking for some advice, maybe answers on why i cannot seem to get Estia to drop. I mainly play floors 130-160. Sometimes is it a miricle if Cursed Estia even spawns. please help! Xenon is one of my favorite Units and I really want to get his 5 Star form. to be honest I have used around 10 gems in energy regens and still no luck with the drop. I cant be the only one that thinks this is unfair. my account ID is 4519110284. : It's all based on luck. There are a lot of people who are much more intense than you, like spending more gems than you for the sake of just one unit. Still, don't give up! You've two more days. -Yapboonyew 12:30, July 27, 2014 (UTC) : Im not sure if I will even be able to get it in that time :/ Crash on Estia When I beat Cursed Estia, my game crashed when I got her, and then when I went back on, she had Half Life and beat me! It was not fair! I got her, crash, and lose! Can BraveFrontier please give me Estia in my present box! Please, I used two gems! Please! If you do, I thank you very much! : I understand your frustrations and your hardwork put in the game, but none of us here in the wiki here can help you. We are here to just post information about the game itself. If you have any problems regarding the dungeon, please file a report to support@gumi.sg so that they can help you. Have a great day ahead. :3 -Yapboonyew 13:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) BB question My champion holy thunder eze is max lvl Can I lvl the BB if my ez is max lvl?Mariajonalyn.salazar (talk) 00:28, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Its all based on luck, i know its totally unfair feeling, but that just means your really unlucky. Usually you'll find a friend who has him, or you could just keep honor summoning. Also you are able to get his 3 star and up forms in the rare gate. And finally yes, you can get your BB up at any level any star until its maxed out. '-Matthew-' How do you get a starter out of the honor summon? I have gotten 4 Vargas's and One Atro but I never seem to get any other starter. Ive done 1847 honor summons but no luck. Can you make it so there is a slight (much less rate up then metal and jewel rate up) rate up for starters? who helps me get the Iron Magres Why can't we login? It's been 4 days. What happened? 02:52, August 24, 2014 (UTC)karma : Hello. Pls file a report to support@gumi.sg to resolve your situation. Do remember to include your Player ID and screenshots if applicable. -Yapboonyew 02:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC)